Shikao
Shikao is a cousin of The Prince. Shikao was first introduced in Katamari Damacy, and appears in all sequels as well. This particular cousin is orange with a perfect square, almost TV-shaped head. In We ♥ Katamari his face changed position from a flat side to the middle of an edge, that because he turns his head away when watching scary movies.' Appearances Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make a Star 8 : Past the 1.5m barrier chasing a truck carrying a bunch of TVs. Size: 1m33cm1mm Description: He's very square. He came to Earth to check out all the new TV programs. When Rolled Up: "Ah, Shikao. So very square. A perfect square, in fact. How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Bird and Elephant (As Large as Possible 5) - In the town you start off in, he is in the center watching TVs through a shop window. Size: 1m Description: A cousin who does nothing but watch TV. He turns his face away while watching scary shows. That's how his head ended up like this. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird square! Wait... it's cousin Shikao! Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Shikao. What were you doing on earth? Hmm? You were watching Earth TV? Oh really, how boring." Race Car: Forklift Mask: Television Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Joushima Villa - In the room with the two sitting men,at the top of the table and up a ramp, jumping on a fishing pole. Size: 7cm Description: A cousin who does nothing but watch TV. We guess that's why his head is shaped like one. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? A funny square thing... It's cousin Shikao! Do watch it." Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: White Face Beautiful Katamari Where/How to find: Dynaville, in the starting town on a lilypad. Similar to Ban-Ban's location in Shani Circuit. Size: 50cm Description: A cousin who does nothing but watch TV. He turns his face away while watching scary shows. That's how his head ended up like this. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A cousin with a boxy head. He likes to tell stories, but always ends up scaring himself. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something angular... It's Shikao! We asked you to become better-rounded". Stage Conclusion: "Was that a square...? Shikao, no duh! The Princedom has special salt sorbet." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make A Star 9 (Energy): In the water on top of a lilypad by the whirlpool. (Same place as in Beautiful Katamari.) Size: 50cm Description: A cousin who does nothing but watch TV. He turns his face away while watching scary shows. That's how his head ended up like this. When Rolled Up: "You just rolled up a rectangular thing... ACCESSING GEOMETRY DATABASE... Oh It's Shikao! What's with the square head, Cousin?" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's Shikao. What a tasty surprise! I'll just put you in the Village Square." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Ninth available cousin, he can be called for 24.00m coins. Description: A cousin who does nothing but watch TV. We guess that's why his head is shaped like one. Trivia *Shikao can be found in the Just Right - Small stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s standing by puzzle pieces on the windowsill. **He can be rolled up at 10cm. *He can be found in the Make a Star - 11 stage of Katamari Forever, he’s flying around the fake mountain, he replaces Nickel in this stage. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the water, between the Oni island and volcano island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. ***He’s almost completely underwater in Katamari Forever and not in Beautiful Katamari. *In the Cousins stage, he’s near the pond in the lower level. **He can be rolled up at 1m. *Shikao is seen in an earlier Amazing Katamari Damacy along with a handful of other cousins, despite not providing any abilities. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins